Strength
by equilla
Summary: A 8 page long one shotBakura is on the run from the police, after being blamed for a murder he didn't commit when the darks had to rescue their lights once again. Who was it that was murdered, and who was the actual murder.


He rushed into the night, his feet pounding on the hard cobbled floor. He could hear the sirens catching up behind him, making him curse his form. He turned sharply round a corner and pressed his body against the cold hard wall along one side of an alleyway, waiting for the lights and cars to pass him by.

He still couldn't understand how this had happened, how had he suddenly have to be on the run. He could understand it if he had messed up one of his soul stealing escapades, or if Malik had framed him for one of his murders. But this was neither of their doings, and he still couldn't believe that it had happened.

* * *

Bakura looked around the old building. He knew his light was in here somewhere, the others had already came, found theirs and left. He had to find Ryou before day break otherwise Yami and Malik would never let him live it down.

Seto of course had easily found his brother first, but then he had enough practice, Yami was next as Malik wasn't really trying hard to find Marik. Bakura of course wasn't to happy with Ryou for getting kidnapped with the rest, once again proving that he was weak. He hadn't even gotten to beat up the man that had kidnapped them in the first place, as he had seemed to of disappeared. When he found Ryou he would be in so much trouble.

Turning another corner he heard something in front of him. Hurrying his step, wanting very much to be able to leave the horrid building as soon as possible. Not finding anyone anywhere close by he continued down the corridor and yelled out into the emptiness.

"Ryou if you don't let me know where you are now I am going back without you."

After finishing his warning he listened and heard a dripping noise coming from behind a near by room. He opened the door expecting to see Ryou crying in there or for some reason dripping wet with water. Looking into the large centre room he froze, the colour quickly draining from his face.

* * *

The sirens finally died away and Bakura glanced out of the alleyway checking that all those that were after him had all passed him by. He quickly made his way back up the way he had came. As he raced along the streets, which only echoed the sound of his own footsteps, he spotted a phone booth nearby. He hated to admit it, but he needed help in this situation. He stared at the phone tossing up who he should call. Yami wouldn't believe that he didn't do it, and Malik would use the fact that he was running from the police against him for the remainder of his life. He wouldn't of had such a big problem if he still had his ring, but he had lost that as well as everything else in the rush.

Swallowing his pride he picked up the phone and dialled. He waited listening to the phone at the other end ringing tossing up whether or not he should hang up.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and a voice came over the line.

"Hello Motou residence," Yugi commented tired over the phone.

Bakura faltered for a second. What was Yami doing making Yugi pick up the phone, it seemed very unlike him, especially when Yugi had just been kidnapped. That normally made Yami more protective of the spiky haired midget.

"Hello anyone there?" Yugi asked across the line after only hearing dead air for awhile.

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and tried to figure out what he wanted to say without sounding desperate.

"Yugi it is Bakura, is Yami there," he asked with the blandest voice he could manage.

"He is having a rest," Yugi replied, "the rescue really tired him out."

Bakura looked confused at the side of the booth, the rescue shouldn't have tired him out. All they really needed to do was put two goons out of the way and then locate those that had been kidnapped.

* * *

The last of the two goons collapsed on his face in front of Malik who stood proudly over his win.

Yami shook his head at the two happy darks, "once you two have finished torturing these two can we get back onto finding the others. You know the whole reason that we came here."

"Fine, boy you never like us having any fun do you," Bakura commented dropping his now soulless victim.

"I just want to get Yugi and go home," Yami commented.

He had become sick and tired of these bad guys always popping up and wanting to fight him for one reason or another. Ever since they had also started targeting Ryou and Marik, he had been forced to start siding with Malik and Bakura, not to mention Seto who also got pulled into the fray because of his still ignored heritage.

"As soon as I find Mokuba I'm leaving," Seto commented, not wanting to be there more then the rest of them.

"I thought that I had trained Marik not to be weak," Malik commented with a growl, "but obviously he needs to retake his lessons."

"I don't think that you and Bakura bashing up your lights and calling them weak will make them any stronger," Yami commented stating one of the reasons he despised them.

"Well it won't make them weaker," came a laughed reply.

"Will you idiots just shut up," Seto snapped harshly.

"Seto?" came a call out of the darkness of a nearby room.

"Mokuba," Seto commented recognising the voice and cautiously running into the room.

There wasn't any extra goons in Mokuba's room so Seto had just unlocked him and they left. Yami also had no problem getting through an empty room to find and untie Yugi.

* * *

"Fine, don't bother telling him I called," Bakura snapped back angry at Yami and himself.

He took awhile to calm his nerves before calling Malik.

"Hi Marik here, who is it and what do you want," Marik commented, obviously half asleep.

"It's Bakura, give me to Malik," Bakura snapped, still not in the best of moods.

"Malik is resting after our escape," Marik replied with the same result he got from Yugi, "Hey have you finally got Ryou out?"

Bakura couldn't stand this, he was getting jest from the tomb keeper.

"Yes I found Ryou," Bakura spat into the phone, "Now give the phone to Malik, he couldn't be tired from the rescue there was only two easy to beat goons."

"That was only on the way in," Marik informed him dully, "Getting out was harder."

* * *

Malik stormed down the corridor, he had split up with Bakura awhile ago after chasing Marik's voice all over a level. Bakura had said it was taking too long and went off to find Ryou by himself. He had finally been able to find Marik, locked in a cage in another empty room, and was now punishing the downhearted blond by word.

"How on earth did you get kidnapped by such a weak bunch of bad guys," he spat sharply turning another corner leaving Marik caught behind, "and did you really have to act like such a weak fool when we met Bakura back there."

"I'm sorry ok," muttered Marik, "there were more of them when they took us."  
"and I suppose the head guy just decided to give up as well did he."  
"I don't know what happened to him," Marik replied then softly, "last I saw he about to start interrogating Ryou."

"Hmph," Malik answered, "well at least you aren't as weak as he is."

Marik nodded that he wasn't the worse failure he could be to his dark. He didn't look up to Malik, or love him in anyway, though he did fear what Malik might do to him, or even to his sister or Odion. He wasn't like Ryou who once told him that he respected Bakura, but not out of fear like he did in the beginning, and that he felt ashamed that he could never seem to live up to his expectations.

"The exit should just be around this corner," Malik commented turning yet another old damp turn in the dilapidated building.

He stopped and grinned as he saw people waiting in front of him to block his exit.

"Well it looks like I might be able to have some proper fun after all," Malik commented with a smirk.

Marik looked at the group and cringed, he felt like he should warn Malik to be careful but decided against it.

* * *

"On our way out we ran into an ambush, he used up a lot of energy getting through them," Marik commented to Bakura over the line, "didn't even finish most of them off."

Bakura nodded then realised that Marik wouldn't be able to see it, "I don't care, just wake him up and give him the phone."

Marik hesitated on the other end, "sorry I'm not going to wake him up, he might be tired but I'm not stupid."

Bakura growled, that only left him with two more options, Seto, who probably could provide a good lawyer most likely would cut off his own leg before helping Bakura without good reason, or Marik, who might be the least weak of the lights, but still didn't pose much of a use.

He sighed giving up and taking the only choice given to him.

"Marik I can't believe I'm saying this but apparently you're the only option left," Bakura muttered across the phone line, "I have a problem that I need some help with."

Marik couldn't believe that Bakura was actually asking him for help, out of the darks he was the second least likely to do such a thing, as he could see Malik preferring to die then ask anyone at all for help.

"Why are you asking me for help?" he asked curiously.

"Both Malik and Yami are unable to help me at the moment leaving you as the only option ok," Bakura snapped across the phone.

"and why should I help you, you're as bad as Malik, and how would I know you wont just treat me like you do Ryou. No I don't think I will help you," Marik snapped back slamming the phone at his end, feeling oddly satisfied.

Bakura stared shocked at his receiver, he hadn't expected a reaction like that. Not having any options left he decided to retry Yami, Yugi would be useless but might actually wake up his dark.

He listened to the phone ring till it was picked up once again.

"Motou residence, whose speaking?" Yami answered with a yawn.

"It's Bakura, Yami," Bakura replied happy that he didn't have to talk to Yugi again.

"Ow yeah Yugi told me you called."

Bakura scowled, the little twerp just couldn't keep his mouth closed

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"I need your help getting away from some police," Bakura muttered hatting the frist four words.

"Why the police after you? Catch you stealing something?"

"No they think I murdered," Bakura started before being cut off by Yami.

"Ow so stealing people's souls aren't enough for you any more," Yami snapped across the phone, obviously still sleepy and grumpy, "you are taking away their life now as well. I thought that was Malik's ground, what does he think of you doing this."

"He doesn't know he is asleep but"

"Guess he got ambushed as well, what does Ryou think of it then, did you make it watch as some of your twisted punishment for him being 'weak'."

Bakura couldn't take it any more, he knew that everyone was on edge because of being sick of all the people out to get them. But what gave them a reason to take it out on him. Not wanting to listen to Yami any more he slammed the phone down hard on the receiver then slammed a hand against the edge of the phone booth. Pulling it away he saw a red palm print left on the stained and graffiti-ed glass. He stared at the stain with shock and glancing at the phone he saw the same red hand print. Holding his hands out in front of him he looked down with horror at his blood stained hands, then up at his reflection. His wide eyes, gazed shocked at the red contrast against the paleness of his skin and hair.

* * *

Yami shaded his eyes from the morning light. He had had a late night without having to answer the phone in middle of it. Yugi had obviously recovered from the recent events, having already parted the curtains and from what could be smelt, already started breakfast.

Yami stumbled his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning, thanks for taking that call last night. It saved me from having to pick it up and giving it to you."

Yami rolled his eyes, Yugi always didn't make the best sense in the morning. But then he did he say phone call.

"What did Bakura say to make you so angry though?" Yugi asked putting a plate of pancakes in front of Yami.

That was right Bakura had called last night, but what had he said.

"Afraid I can't really remember it," Yami commented cutting a piece of syrup covered pancake from the main pile.

"You were really snapping at him, something about him taking more then just souls now, and how he treats Ryou I think," Yugi commented, "from what I heard it sounded like he hung up on you."

Yami stared at the pancakes and then looked back up at Yugi, "do you always listen to my phone conversations this much?"

"Only when I can here it from where I am sitting."

Yami looked back down at the pancake pile, what was that about, he remembered him mentioning that Malik was asleep, meaning he must of talked to one of the Ishtars. Maybe they would know, and he despised the fact that he couldn't remember.

After finishing breakfast, under Yugi's command, Yami picked up the phone to ring the Ishtars.

"Ishizu Ishtar speaking, who am I addressing?" Ishizu asked answering the phone's call.

"Hey Ishizu, it's Yami. Can I talk to Marik please," Yami asked.

"Of course."

After awhile Marik's groggy voice came over the phone, "Yami?"

"Hi Marik sorry for waking you."

"No I was already awake, just haven't had breakfast."

Yami was glad Yugi couldn't hear this conversation, he had heard Yugi's breakfast speeches enough time as it was.

"Ok, hey did you get a phone call from Bakura last night?" Yami asked and waited while Marik tried to bring up his memory.

"Yeah I did, he wanted to talk to Malik, but I wasn't waking him. He wanted his help with something, then he asked for my help."

"That is odd."  
"Yeah, guess so but didn't really think about it at the time. Though he did find Ryou, so it wasn't in helping him, why what did he say."

"Apparently the police where after him for some murder, though when I mentioned Ryou he slammed the phone down…"

Suddenly the phone line became dead quiet.

"You don't think he killed Ryou do you?" Marik commented softly.  
"No, I don't think he could have," Yami replied now dreading his actions of the last night, "He might have felt embarrassed by him, but I doubt that he would go that far."

"Suddenly I feel really guilty for the way I snapped at him last night," Marik commented across the line.

"You as well," Yami replied understanding, "I was harsh to him as well."

"Think we should try to find him and help?" Marik asked wanting to make it up to the dark for a reason unbeknown to himself.

"Yeah, I'll check the streets on my side and meet you at his house," Yami commented before hanging up and grabbing his jacket.

As he went down the streets he reminded himself that he was doing this out of concern for someone whom he had been forced to fight alongside. Not that he was doing this so he had something to rub Bakura's face in, if it wasn't as bad as he thought. Then there was also the fact that he had to find out if Ryou was ok, he was Yugi's friend after all, and Yami didn't want to get Yugi upset over nothing.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba walked back in silence, Mokuba knew that his brother was annoyed with all that keeps happening.

Deciding that it was to quiet Mokuba broke the silence, "I'm worried about Ryou."

"How come?" Seto asked covering his stress and tiredness from the day with fake enthusiasm.

"Last time I saw him he was with the man that captured us," Mokuba looked down at the dirt covered stones, "and that man was rather cruel."  
"He didn't touch you did he," Seto asked quickly violence flashing in his eyes.

"No, I'm alright, he said that he would be with me after Ryou, though he never came," Mokuba commented quickly to calm his brother's anger.

"If he had touched you he would be a dead man," Seto growled.

"Nothing happened," Mokuba insisted still trying to calm him down.

* * *

Being unable to find Bakura anywhere in the city Marik and Yami eventually met outside Ryou's house. Knocking on the door they were both surprised but at the same time happy to see Ryou standing there, looking perfectly normal and calm.

"Ryou your ok," Marik gasped with a grin.

"Yes I am perfectly fine," Ryou answered with a polite bow to the two and stepped aside out of the door frame, "would you like to come in I can get you a drink. I'm afraid Bakura isn't back yet if you wanted to talk to him."

"That's ok," Yami commented following Marik in who then sat on a lounge seat infront of the talking television.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Ryou informed leaving the room.

"Yami, look at this," Marik commented referring to the glowing screen in front of him.

Looking at the tv Yami's eyes went wide. On the screen were images of Bakura being loaded into the back of a police car clad in irons, his skin seeming even paler then usual in the camera lights, except for the patches of blood that could be seen on his hands, hair and even on his dark clothes.

"Last night after a police chase through the city in the early hours of the morning," the news reporter read over the images of parts of the night time chase, "the suspect in a brutal and bloody murder was apprehended. The police are withholding the suspects name, but have released information that the perpetrator was chased from the scene of the crime and is their main suspect."

"Hmm, seems that they got Bakura mixed up with me," Ryou commented casually coming back in with a tray of food and biscuits.

Yami and Marik stared at him shocked, "wh, what?"

* * *

Bakura stood paralysed in the doorway, the colour completely drained from his face. His eyes moved up and down the blood covered Ryou, and then around blood splattered room.

"Hi Bakura," Ryou commented, "come in and look at what I made for you."

"Wh, what are you talking about?" Bakura stuttered feeling something dripping on his head and shoulders.

Ryou took Bakura's hands and brought him in. After getting him to the middle of the room he turned the Egyptian around so he faced back towards he door.

If he could of turned any whiter he would have as he looked at the blood soaked wall. Harpooned against the wall was what Bakura guessed were the gutted remains of the man that had arranged the kidnappings. His gaze was locked on the horrified of agony on the dead mans face.

"Does this make me tough enough now?"


End file.
